


Kinktober Day 17 - Muscle Worship

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, Gags, I'm so mean to changbin lmao, Muscle Worship, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Suspension, Vibrators, dom!reader, im trying to get better at tagging everything lmao, one day ill write some soft nice smut for him, sub!changbin, today is not that day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “You sore?” you asked.“Yeah a little bit.”“Only a little?” you asked, a devious idea coming to mind, “Does that mean you could do a little more?”“I-I mean maybe, why?”“Well I just wanted to see how strong you were getting, I mean your body has been looking so great recently I think you should show me how much you’ve improved.”





	Kinktober Day 17 - Muscle Worship

Changbin groaned as he flopped down on the couch next to you, he stunk of sweat, “How was your workout?” you asked.  
  
“Exhausting,” he responded, “but worth it.” he flexed slightly before groaning again.  
  
“You sore?” you asked.  
  
“Yeah a little bit.”  
  
“Only a little?” you asked, a devious idea coming to mind, “Does that mean you could do a little more?”  
  
“I-I mean maybe, why?”  
  
“Well I just wanted to see how strong you were getting, I mean your body has been looking so great recently I think you should show me how much you’ve improved.”  
  
He perked up at the praise, “Well what did you have in mind?” the question was all it took and soon enough you had him right where you wanted him. He was standing stark naked in the middle of the room, a soft rope wrapped around each of his wrists, tying them together before you looped the rope over a hook on the ceiling and pulled until his arms were raised high above his head. You pulled slightly more, just enough to make it so he was standing on his toes before you tied off the rope. He whined at the stretch and shifted around as best he could.  
  
“You look so handsome, Binnie.” you ran your hands over his body, his stomach was toned with the ghost of abs and his chest was well defined but what you really loved were his arms. You watched as he strained against the ropes, the position already wearing on him.  
  
He whined again as he kept shifting, “Hurts.” he mumbled.  
  
“You know your safeword baby don’t be afraid to use it.” you reminded, he shook his head before taking a deep breath and steeling himself against the pain. As sore as these positions made him, he loved the praise you gave him when you tied him up like this. And praise him you did, you went on about how handsome you thought he looked and how much you loved to see his muscles straining as he tried to maintain the position, his cock growing impossibly hard with every word you spoke.  
  
“P-Please touch me, mistress.” he whimpered out, bucking his hips slightly for emphasis.  
  
You ran your fingers through his hair, “Like this?” you asked, taunting him and drawing another whine out of him.  
  
“N-no mistress, please.”  
  
“Where do you want me to touch you then, Binnie?” you asked. He hesitated, opening his mouth and closing it again a couple of times before keeping it closed. “Fine then, I guess you don’t really want to be touched.” you said, taking your hands off of him and taking a step back.  
  
He whined loudly, “No, wait, please.” he struggled as best he could against the ropes.  
  
“Well then I suggest you answer.”  
  
“Please.” he whined, “Please just touch me.”  
  
“Where, Binnie?”  
  
“Anywhere, please I just need-” you cut him off, placing a hand gently on his throat.  
  
“That was the correct response, Bin, you don’t get to tell me where to touch you.” you said, squeezing his throat just enough to make him struggle for breath.  
  
“I-I’m sorry mistress.” he choked out.  
  
“Good.” you stepped away, you could see his legs starting to tremble from the stress of the position. “Should we tie you up differently?” you asked, “As much as I love to see you strain like this I think we should give your legs a break.”  
  
“Yes, mistress, thank you mistress.” he whined gratefully as you pulled your hand off of his throat and walked over to where you had tied off the rope. You undid the knot and lowered his arms slowly, his legs giving out slightly as you lowered the rope until he could kneel down. Once you were sure he was steady you released the rope entirely before walking back over to him.  
  
You undid the rope on his wrists, “Lay down, Binnie.” you instructed and he did so obediently. You helped position him right where you needed him and then began to tie the long length of rope around his legs, criss-crossing the rope around him until you were sure it was secure without using all of the rope. When you were done there was still a long length of rope trailing down from his ankles, “How does that feel?” you asked.  
  
“Good, mistress.” he responded.  
  
You patted his shin, “Good, now lift your legs up.” you instructed, he did so and you looped the end of the rope over the hook. You did a lot of suspension ties with him as he loved the helpless feeling of hanging in the air so you had a system set up to help you lift him off the ground. You raised him up until he was hanging completely upside down by his feet, “Now, sit up.”  
  
He looked at you shocked, “Mistress, I-”  
  
“Come on, put those big muscles to good use.” he wiggled around slightly, testing his own body before struggling, bending in half slightly before falling back down. “You can do better than that.” you chided. He took a deep breath and tried again this time fully bending in half but only for a split second before falling back once again. You tied off the rope, “I guess I’m gonna have to help you.” you sighed, you grabbed another length of rope, this one much shorter, before walking back over to him. You tied his wrists together and helped him lift himself up until his wrists touched his ankles. You tied off the rope and stepped back, watching him wiggle slightly now bent completely in half, “Good?” you asked and he nodded. You smiled and walked back to your toys, picking up one more length of rope and a couple of toys that made his eyes grow wide. One was a large hook with a ball at one end and a loop at the other, the other toy was a trainer gag, a large red ball gag surrounded by thick black straps that would criss-cross across his face and around the back of his head when it was in place.  
  
You tucked a bottle of lube into the crook of your arm and walked back over to him, you set the items down on his stomach, “Which one do you want first, the gag or the hook?” you asked.  
  
“Hook, please, mistress.” he responded.  
  
“Gag it is then.” you said, picking up the item, he whined softly as you placed the ball in front of his mouth. He pouted at you for a second before opening his mouth, allowing you to place the ball inside, you pulled the straps around the back of his head and buckled them before grabbing the rope and tying it around the strap that went vertically down the back of his head. You gave it a soft tug, satisfied with the way it moved his head before you stepped back to the items on his stomach. You picked up the lube and positioned yourself behind him. You palmed his ass gently and he whimpered, trying to push back into your hand with no success due to the way he was tied. You opened the bottle of lube and drizzled some over your fingers, you rubbed them together to warm up the lube before pressing one finger into his hole.  
  
He whined at the intrusion, relaxing quickly as you began slowly moving your finger. Soon enough he was wiggling around, trying to fuck himself back on your finger and begging for another one as best he could around the gag. You obliged happily and he moaned as you entered another finger, you stretched him slowly. The ball on the hook wasn’t too large but you added a third finger anyways, just wanting to see how worked up he would get. You curled your fingers and he cried out, his body jolted as you made contact with his prostate. You continued fingering him for a few more seconds before pulling out of him and grabbing the hook. You drizzled more lube on the ball end and pressed it up against his entrance, he whined loudly as you pushed it into him. It settled into place quickly and you wiggled it around, it was just the right size to his his prostate with every movement. Satisfied you moved back up to his head and grabbed the rope that was attached to the gag, you brought the loose end to the loop on the hook and attached it, loose enough so it wasn’t pulling his head back aggressively but tight enough so that he would move the hook with every slight movement of his head.  
  
You stepped back to look at him as he wiggled around, crying out every time the hook in his ass brushed up against his prostate. “You’re doing so well, Binnie.” you cooed, smirking as his cock twitched at the praise, “I think you deserve a reward.” you walked back over to your toys and picked up a large wand vibrator. “But first I wanna test something.” you walked back over to him and flipped on the vibrator watching him jolt from the sudden noise of the vibrations. You ghosted the vibrator over his body before reaching down and pressing it to the hook, he cried out loudly and thrashed around, the vibrations wracking his body and the movements of his head allowing the now vibrating hook to press up against his prostate directly. You watched as his muscles strained against the sensations, the muscles in his stomach tensing aggressively, “You think you can cum untouched for me, Binnie?” you asked. He whined loudly and nodded, eyes squeezing shut from the sensations running through his body. He was bucking wildly, the suspension making his motions even more aggressive as he swung around. Finally you watched as his stomach muscles tensed one more time, his dick twitching as he came with a loud cry, you kept the vibrator pressed to the hook, overstimulating him slightly before switching it off.  
  
As soon as the vibrator was off, you began to undo his ties, pulling the hook out of his ass and the gag out of his mouth. You lowered him until his back was solidly on the ground before untying him completely, his tired limbs flopping to the ground. “You look so beautiful like this Binnie, all fucked out and tired.” he whined, bringing his arms up and flopping them over his face in a lazy attempt to hide his blush. “Hey, you know the rules, no covering your face, I need to see my perfect boy.” you moved his arms back down to his sides, his dick starting to harden again as you praised him. “Are you still not tired, do you need more?” you asked, reaching down and ghosting your hand over his dick.  
  
He whined loudly, “Yes, please, mistress.”  
  
“Anything for you, baby.” you wrapped your hand around his dick, “But you have to do something for me.” you said, pumping him slowly a couple of times before pulling your hand away. You shimmied out of your pants and underwear before moving to straddle his head facing the rest of his body so you still had easy access to his dick. “You’re not allowed to cum until I do.” you instructed, he whined before nodding and you settled yourself on his face. You wrapped your hand around his dick and began stroking him, pulling out all the tricks you knew would bring him close in no time. He was whining and moaning underneath you, his movements were sloppy but the vibrations from his noises were making up for it. Occasionally you lifted yourself up just enough for him to take a breath before settling yourself back down.  
  
“Mistress, please, I’m close.” he said one of the times you lifted up.  
  
“You know the rule.” you said, not slowing your actions at all before settling back down. He whined loudly, the vibrations bringing you right to the edge. You watched the muscles tensing on his body as he tried to hold back his orgasm, the sight of him squirming underneath you enough to send you spilling over the edge. You rode out your high before realizing that he was still squirming, you lifted off of him and moved off of his head, still stroking him quickly, “Were you waiting for permission?” you asked him.  
  
“Y-Yes, mistress, please -ah- please may I cum?” he said between moans and whimpers.  
  
“You may.” you said, he cried out loudly as he came, his load shooting up his stomach. You stroked him through his high slowing down to a stop as he started trying to wiggle out of your grip. “You did so good, Binnie.” you cooed, stroking his cheek with your clean hand. He blinked slowly at you, a soft smile on his face, “Do you wanna take a bath, baby?” you asked. He nodded quietly, reaching up in a silent request for you to carry him. “I’ll carry you to the bathroom, but I can’t pick you up off the floor.” you said, standing up and reaching down to help him up. His legs were shaky as he stood up so quickly you wrapped your arms around him and lifted, he wrapped his legs around your waist and his arms around your neck. He sighed happily as you carried him to the bathroom, pouting slightly as you set him down to run the bath. You ran your fingers through his hair, showering him with praise as you let the bath fill up. Once it was full you helped him into it before sliding in behind him, pulling him back to rest his back on your chest. He sighed contentedly as the warm water soothed his now definitely sore muscles.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna fuck Changbin up is that too much to ask? Seriously this was one of the first prompts I had an idea for when I was making my promptlist and I wrote them all in order so it took me awhile to get to it but man am I happy with the end result uwu


End file.
